


Fallen

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Betrayal, Community: HPFT, Complete, F/M, Mild Smut, Sensitive Topic, Sexual Content, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy meet at the Manor one night, amidst a raging war and dangerous secrets.</p><p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

_Banner by apparition @ TDA!_

* * *

 

 

Malfoy Manor stood dark and ominous amidst the cold night air, its wrought iron gates casting looming shadows in the moonlight. A woman’s heels could be heard clicking across the smooth marble floor of the foyer, her petite frame covered in an overcoat.   
  
“Malfoy? I’m here,” her voice rang out clear and shrill in the silent household, a hint of defiance and slight longing behind it. Hermione Granger closed her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart, when she saw a lone figure descend down the gigantic steps in front of her. While his face was hidden behind a mask - the mask she loathed - she could swear he was smirking at her. Her lips broke into a smile of their own accord as she saw him.   
  
“Granger, I’ve missed you,” his cold voice drawled as he drew closer. Hermione waited with baited breath as Draco Malfoy continued walking towards her, until they were almost nose to nose.   
  
“I-I’ve missed you too _,_ ” she murmured, aware that every inch of her body was begging to collapse into his arms, yet she maintained her calm. She did not want to appear desperate. She could see Malfoy’s gaze on her through the slits in his death eater mask.   
  
“You should have,” he hissed, his fingers closing around her arm roughly. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying out at the sudden pain. She both loved and hated it at how rough he was with her.   
  
“So… do you have it?” she asked, deviating the moment from what it was becoming. Malfoy’s grip on her loosened.   
  
“I do. But, I want to spend some time with you before that. It’s been too long,” he murmured, his fingers grazing her cheek softly. Before she could respond, Draco strode towards one of the bedrooms on the right, not turning around to see if Hermione was following. She fell in step behind him without hesitation. She had been waiting for this moment for as long as he had.   
  
They had been fighting the war for five years now. Hermione had barely realised when she had turned twenty-two from a seventeen year old, plotting and scheming and duelling and losing and crying.   
  
And somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, spy extraordinaire for the Order. He had been passing information from the Death Eaters to them for three years now, having filled in Snape’s place effortlessly after his death. She still didn’t know exactly what had caused his change of heart to become a double-agent, but she knew his godfather had trained him somewhat.   
  
During this time, Hermione had become the key link between him and the Order. Their communication had helped their relationship evolve from enemies to acquaintances to comrades to friends. And since a year ago, into something more. They hadn’t given a name to it; it had just happened - a conversation, an embrace, a kiss… and before she knew it, she was unraveling into his arms.   
  
Now, as she followed her once arch nemesis to his bedroom, Hermione let her feelings for the man take over. She would not think about what they were doing, what this was, what he felt, or what was going to happen. No, she would only focus on the time they had gotten to spend together before she had to complete the task for which she had come and leave.    
  
A week ago, a bunch of death-eaters had raided the Order headquarters, stealing the weapon they had been perfecting for the past couple months that could finally,  _finally_ , destroy Voldemort’s horcruxes. They had thought all hope was lost and Harry had been devastated until Draco had swooped in to the rescue with a simple message.   
  
_Granger,_  
  
_I have managed to get the weapon. Come to the Manor on Tuesday night at 11 PM to take it. Don’t worry about what I’ll say to the Dark Lord, I’ll handle it. But just in case, come alone. Arrival of too many people will cause a disturbance and raise suspicion. Looking forward to see you._  
  
_D.M._  
  
Hermione knew then just how dangerous this was. Not for her, but for him. Giving away the weapon meant risking revelation to the Dark Lord. Going alone to the Manor was dangerous too; they had always met in shady pubs or dingy motels before, usually to the knowledge of the Order. This time, however, she hadn’t told a soul. She couldn’t risk Harry’s refusal or Ron’s insistence to accompany her - the Manor was forbidden territory.   
  
“So, Granger. Seduce me,” Draco drawled with a smirk, bringing Hermione back to her current predicament, and she raised a brow as her lover took a seat on the bed, his body oozing confidence and superiority. She suppressed an eye roll before coming to stand directly in front of him, a coy smile playing on her lips. It was time to stop thinking and just let go.   
  
A simple flick of her wand and Hermione’s overcoat fell open, pooling around her feet, revealing nothing but a skimpy dark red nightgown.   
  
Draco’s eyes darkened under his death eater mask and he licked his lips. She smiled boldly.   
  
“Like what you see, Malfoy?”   
  
“Come here,” he muttered, leaning back slightly on the bed, his finger beckoning her closer.   
  
She dropped her wand on the floor and took another step forward. Her breath was warm against his ear as her arms went around his neck. Malfoy grabbed her hair and pulled her face closer to his, crashing his lips against hers.   
  
He was rough and delectable at the same time and Hermione was surprised at how quickly her body responded to his kiss. Her eyes closed of their own accord and she found their tongues locked in a fierce battle.   
  
He was delicious, and in that moment, the dark green of the walls melted around her and the mask he wore vanished before her closed eyes.   
  
Her hands yanked his shirt away - she could hear buttons popping but couldn’t care less - and her fingers raked across his cold, smooth chest. She pushed him back on the bed, getting on top of him with her legs on either side of his waist. She ripped away his mask, tearing it into shreds, but did not allow herself to look at his face.   
  
Hermione bit Draco’s neck as his nails dug into her back, ripping apart her bra. She left open-mouthed kisses across his chest, her fingers dancing near the button of his pants. He grabbed her right breast roughly as if trying to squeeze her into submission.   
  
But she wasn’t going to give in to him. In turn, she moved back to his lips, biting down hard, while her free hand pinched the skin of his abdomen. He growled and hastily muttered a spell, vanishing his pants. Now, the only clothing between them was their underwear.   
  
Malfoy flipped them so she was below him as he mercilessly attacked her neck, and then her breasts with carnal kisses. He bit down hard on her left nipple but she stopped herself from crying out. Hermione retaliated by digging her long fingernails into his hip, leaving scratches, pushing their hot bodies together as she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
He let out an involuntary shiver and Hermione leaned up so their naked chests were touching. She bent her head to suck on his collarbone, leaving blazing marks upon his skin, wanting him to remember that he had lost control to her; because who knew what would happen tomorrow. He pulled at her waist and pushed her down again, biting and sucking around her bellybutton. If he was going to be marked, so was she.   
  
As his fingers deftly removed the last pieces of their clothing, she bit her lip from moaning out loud. Damn it for his skin feeling so good against hers.   
  
Draco licked the inside of her thighs and Hermione rolled her hips against his. Her hair was sprawled around her head, her breathing was heavy, and her eyes were darkened with need. She threaded her fingers in his hair, yanking him up, and he wanted her just as much, his mouth covering hers in a frenzy of passion and lust.   
  
She scratched at his chest as he locked them in the most intimate embrace, his mouth playing with her breasts and his body shaking against hers. Then, they were biting and kissing and touching each other with no abandon, until his fingers dug into her hips and her nails drew blood from his back.   
  
Malfoy groaned into her hair as he found his release, rolling away from her the minute it was over, and she closed her eyes to calm down her beating heart.   
  
The chime of a bell nearby reminded her that the clock was ticking.   
  
“Draco, I’ll have to leave soon. Give me the weapon,” she muttered while slowly sitting up, reaching for her wand that was lying on the floor. His hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her back down.   
  
“Not so fast, Granger. Stay a little bit longer,” he grunted, his eyes staring into hers.   
  
“We don’t have time,” she whispered, noticing the way he licked his lips, though she wanted nothing more than to concede.   
  
“One last kiss,” he murmured gently. She barely had time to smile before he captured her mouth in his, this time in a sweet, consuming fashion. Hermione allowed herself one moment of weakness, believing they were a normal couple in love, not warriors fulfilling a carnal urge, as her eyes fluttered shut and her arms went around his neck.  
  
“Goodbye Granger,” she heard his lips move against hers but before she could fathom what he was saying, his cool wand was pressed to her neck. Her eyes opened wide in shock as Malfoy stared down at her in disgust, his eyes shining with nothing but hate.   
  
“Avada Kedavra.”  
  
It only took a split second and he watched in satisfaction as the light went out of her eyes. His ruse was finally over.   
  
Draco Malfoy walked away from her lifeless form to convey the message to his Master. He had the weapon and Harry Potter’s best lieutenant had fallen at last.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
